


Not So Bad a Life

by DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Plot, Shameless Smut, Social Anxiety, cameron/oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior/pseuds/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior
Summary: Cameron and Melissa are good friends, though Melissa is a young cover singer, she's a big fan of The Cameron Mica Boyce, so you can imagine how happy she was to find out she had been friends with his sister. Brittnay is Melissa's best friend and technical legal guardian and... not too smart in life. When Brittnay dies Melissa is in utter depression and a mess. Will she end up discovering her love through it all?Basically Brittnay dies instead of Cameron on July 7th and Melissa gets depressed and Cameron helped her out... Cameron x Oc pairing
Relationships: original - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Not So Bad a Life

* * *

It was late at night, about 1:30 in the morning, Brittnay had dragged Melissa out of the house and she herself dragged Cameron along because the two best friends, who everyone thought were dating or related, weren’t getting along too great, though the two kept that secret. Not wanting anyone to know they were technically arguing.

Melissa wore a simple black t-shirt and booty shorts, since she was more ready to sleep than be out, she had some bags under her eyes and her medium length dark brown hair was a little messy from the wind. She was the type of girl who didn’t care how she looked. Much less at this time of night, when she could sleep. Brittnay on the other hand… Melissa swore the girl looked like some hoe, she had full blown makeup of at least three layers just so that it would show in the dark. She wore a long sweater with sweats to keep herself warm.

Cameron, he was dressed as lazily as Melissa,oversized tee with his jacket and jeans. His dark brown hair in a curly mess with light bags under his eyes, being famous was hard. Though he always enjoyed what he loved. He sensed some tension, he had no idea why, the two girls next to him always got along. He noticed mostly how Melissa seemed to be cold, probably since she was in pajamas in 30 degree weather. In California weather…. Not smart.

“Hey Cam, wanna go hit up a club?” Brittnay asked suddenly, her words snapping the two brunettes out of their thoughts. The question shocked both of them for different reasons. 

Melissa was 17, she never was one for big groups or parties, hell she had never been to a club yet. It shocked the teen that Brittnay, her best friend of 6 years one ignored that obvious fact and two, acted like she didn’t exist. Cameron was shocked to be asked that, yea he’s been to a club, he was 20. However, he would never ditch Melissa like that, she was underage so he took care of her sometimes, like if they were on set or even in interviews. So, naturally, since Brittnay was 18, she was Melissa’s technical legal guardian, Cameron was the more mature, more caring one.

Rubbing his hands on his freckled face to wake himself up as they headed back to the cars that were parked nearby at the open, public basketball court. “Fuck no. It’s way too late to go. Don’t be fucking stupid” The freckled man replied. Melissa stifling her laughter. She loved hearing him cuss for some reason.

“I ain’t fucking stupid. I can go by myself.” The dirty-blonde haired girl replied rudely. Shooting her two friends a glare.

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Melissa commented. Though yes she was 16, turning 17 soon, she had her decision making skills well honed. She was smart in life, maybe not school stuff. She shivered visibly as the cars were in sight. She had no idea what kind of car Cam had but she loved it.

“Well fuck you then.” Brittnay said walking ahead and getting into her car. The underage teen knew immediately what her friend was doing and ran after the car that was starting to speed off. “Brittnay! Brittnay wait!... Fucking bitch.” The girl yelled as the car sped off into the distance, she stood at the back of Cameron’s white car, a hopeless look on her face as she heard Cameron running up to her side.

“Damn, she’s a little crazy.” Cameron half-joked as put his hands on Melissa’s cold shoulders reassuringly. “Wanna come by my place for the night? You’re freezing, M.” Cameron calmly suggested, his chin on her soft thick hair. Though he seemed calm, it pissed him off Brittnay did that. It wasn’t the first time however, the blonde girl had ditched the youngest of the trio a few times over the past 2 years of knowing them. He ended up having her spend the night at his place.

“Yea… I’ll send her a text.” Melissa responded, her nickname of M was like a pet name, Cameron would call her that and she just smiled giving him her full attention.

As she got in the car she got her Motorola E5 Cruise phone out as she opened Snapchat while Cameron put on the roof and shrugged off his jacket tossing it over Melissa’s petite hands while he started up his car. “The hell Freckles?” Melissa asked with a small laugh as she put on the jacket. She didn’t realize she was freezing until the warmth hit her and her hands ached.

The trip back to Cameron’s place was full of them talking and making bad jokes so much that the two laughed until tears went down their cheeks. Cameron knew Melissa’s pain though, he wasn’t blind, though he couldn’t relate to the hurt she had, he’d never abandon a friend, much less no one has ever left him before.

"M, how long have you and Britt been fighting?" The freckled adult asked, his hands moving the steering wheel to make a turn onto the street.

"Wha-?" The young actress went to ask and act confused before being cut off by the 20 year old.

"Don't act Melissa. It's obvious after her ditching you." Cameron said. In moments like this, Cameron was mature, responsible and like a true adult. He was there for his friends but he was also firm when he needed.

A sigh left the youngest girls lips as she leaned back in the seat. "A while. She's changing, I don't approve of how she's acting and messing herself up and she's mad that I try to advise her." Melissa summed up the past two months of lies she had of her and Brittnays's perfect friendship.

Cameron nodded as he parked the car on the driveway. "Come on, i know that jacket kinda sucks." He said noticing the slight shiver the younger girl gave. He took great care of Melissa, she was only three years younger than himself, the same age as Skai. Though he found his eyes wandering to her slimish body, she wasn't exactly model hour-glass, she had meat and muscle on her, she was one of the guys most of the time. Melissa was unique, kind, passionate, and never cared what people said. Though, his main problem was how mysterious she was. It didn't bother him though he was curious.

Melissa nodded holding the jacket around her body as she went inside the large apartment house thing. It was huge, bigger than the apartment she shared with Brittnay. "You know, Freckles, you totally should've just left me on the street." The depressed teen jokingly with a scoff. Sure it was a joke, but it sadly was serious a bit.

"Never." The mature, cheerful man said, holding his friend from behind. "I got a second bed in my room. You sleep in there on the bed. I'll take you home tomorrow." He said, giving specific directions. Probably so then he didn't sound too weird. Then again, not many people had enough room for two beds plus furniture and still have room to wander around the room.

The pale skinned girl nodded, this wasn't her first time having to spend the night with Cameron. They had known each other for awhile and Brittnay sometimes left her alone to do crazy things.

* * *

  
  


The night was rough for Melissa, it wasn't like those nights where Cameron and her talked about things and laughed. Her pain, emotions, and problems were all bottled up and wanted to explode. So she laid in the bed across from Cameron's staring at the ceiling fan at 4:30 in the morning. She was worried about Brittnay and worried about so much. She was snapped out of her thoughts hearing Cameron speak. "You're not gonna sleep if you keep sighing. Come here." He groggily said, his voice thick with his tiredness.

The girl sat up, she didn't realize she had somehow woken up Cameron. Getting up she slowly made her way to his soft white bed and sat down, leaning back against the pillows. "Sorry there Freckles. Didn't know I woke you up." She said, which then she felt his muscled arms around her.

"Go to sleep, alright?" Cameron responded closing his dark brown eyes to sleep.

Melissa just nodded, her arms wrapping around Cameron's muscled body and she fell asleep. Feeling her problems wash away from his warmth.


End file.
